No más risas enlatadas (Spamano)
by Camellia's Princess
Summary: Lovinho tiene una buena relación con su compañero de piso, el español Antonio. Antonio es gay. Lovinho no... ¿Verdad?


Lovinho estaba tumbado en el sofá, con los pies encima de los muslos de Antonio. En el televisor se sucedían imágenes casi sin sentido de personas cayéndose en monopatín, resbalándose en piscinas y otras chorradas varias que hacían reír a Antonio. –Oh, por Dios. Dame el mando, idiota.– dijo Lovinho, tendiéndole la mano a su amigo, exigiéndole el mando de la televisión. –¿Por qué?– dijo el español. –¿No te gusta esto? Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas de la risa que le provocaba ver semejante estupidez. A Lovinho le empezó a latir el corazón con fuerza. –Claro que no, joder. Lovinho no era gay. No lo era, y él estaba seguro. Pero cada vez que su mejor amigo (que sí que era gay, dicho de paso) le besaba la frente, le alborotaba el pelo, o simplemente le echaba el brazo por encima, sentía un calor extraño. Nada comparable a cuando besaba a chicas, o se las llevaba a casa. –Vale. Te daré el mando –el español le tendió el mando, pero cuando Lovinho iba a cogerlo, lo apartó de su alcance repentinamente.–, siempre y cuando me des algo a cambio. –¿Qué quieres?– Lovinho puso los ojos en blanco. –¿Qué estarías dispuesto a darme?– dijo, sonriendo. –Un beso.– dijo, sarcásticamente. Antonio se quedó parado un momento. –¿…De veras? Lovinho vio ahí la oportunidad de probar lo que siempre había querido probar. Sólo un beso. Sonrojado, apartó la mirada. –Sí, por qué no. Solo un beso, y entonces me das el mando. –Vale.– dijo Antonio, incorporándose. Lovinho hizo lo mismo, y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Tras un momento de tensión, Lovinho se giró hacia Antonio y se acercó a sus labios. Se quedó a pocos milímetros de su boca, respirando su aliento. "Sin sentimientos", se dijo. "Solamente por curiosidad" Posó sus labios encima de la boca entreabierta de Antonio. Sus labios eran suaves, y gruesos, pero firmes. El español le puso la mano en la nuca a Lovinho, suplicante. Parecía que le dijera "no te alejes" solamente acariciándole el pelo. Lovinho movió sus labios ligeramente sobre los de Antonio, volviendo el beso húmedo pero tierno. Y Lovinho recordó que no era gay. Se apartó, rojo. Antonio estaba sonrojado, y con esos ojazos verdes abiertos como platos, pero mantenía su mano en la nuca del italiano. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato. El televisor seguía escupiendo chorradas adornadas con risas enlatadas. Lovinho cogió el mando sin dejar de mirar a los ojos verdes de Antonio y apagó la tele. Las carcajadas cesaron, y solo eran ellos dos y sus corazones latiendo a la vez. Antonio se volvió a acercar a Lovinho, y esta vez no se andó con rodeos. Le besó apasionadamente, y le metió la mano debajo de la camiseta, buscando su pezón. Lovinho le mordió el labio a su amigo para aguantarse el gemido que le brotó de la garganta cuando Antonio jugueteó con su pezón. El español no dejó de besarle mientras le desabrochaba los vaqueros y metía la mano en su ropa interior, acariciándole el miembro. –T-tu habitación…– consiguió decir Lovinho entre gemidos. Antonio se levantó del sofá, pegando a Lovinho a su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con un golpe de cadera, y tiró al italiano a la cama. Lovinho besó el cuello de Antonio antes de quitarle la camiseta, y mordisquearle el pecho. El español le quitó la camiseta a Lovinho, y después se deshizo de los pantalones de ambos con un rápido movimiento. Solo dos piezas de ropa interior se interponía entre sus cuerpos. Antonio metió la mano en la ropa interior del italiano, tocándole el miembro erecto. Lovinho gimió. Antonio pegó un tirón a la ropa interior del italiano, tirándola al suelo de la habitación. Lovinho cogió la gomilla de los calzoncillos del español, y los deslizó suavemente hacia abajo. Antonio sonrió lascivamente al italiano antes de meterse en su interior con un movimiento brusco, que hizo que Lovinho arqueara la espalda con un gemido de placer. –No voy a tener más cuidado por que seas nuevo en esto…– dijo el español cuando le besaba el cuello. –A-Antonio…– suspiró Lovinho cuando su amigo retrocedía y volvía a penetrarle con fuerza. Antonio cogió las muñecas de Lovinho, sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza, hundiéndolas en las blancas sábanas. Le besó todo el busto, ascendió por su cuello, y se paró justo antes de llegar a sus labios. Podía sentir su aliento cálido rozando sus labios como el aleteo de una mariposa. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, pero sin duda, lo que dejó a un lado el sexo y dio paso al amor, fue ese beso. Tierno como los brotes de los rosales en primavera. Dulce como el azúcar glas de encima de los pasteles. Libre, como las blancas palomas. Enamorado, como sus corazones. 


End file.
